


EmblemM@ster

by Bookworm_Lover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: A story in weird video game script form, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Tonal Dissonance, dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_Lover/pseuds/Bookworm_Lover
Summary: The PitchTitle: EmblemM@ster (FE17)Platforms: Nintendo SwitchDevelopers: Intelligent Systems, Bandai Namco EntertainmentPublishers: Nintendo, Bandai Namco EntertainmentDesciption: In this Nintendo and Bandai Namco collaboration, Idols from Bandai Namco's The Idolm@ster, Idolm@ster Dearly Stars, and Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls star in Nintendo's newest entry in the Fire Emblem series. Command an army and recruit many soldiers along the way! Form bonds with those under your command, or have them bond with each other! Take on a vicious Empire to prevent a three-year, continent-wide war from escalating! Though this game borrows many features from recent entries such as Awakening and Fates, veterans from the series will once again be met with many gameplay mechanics from past titles.





	1. Rise to the Challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fate befalls Bamucoh? What fate befalls our heroines?
> 
> Will Princess Haruka begin her journey without tripping over something?

 

The continent of Bamucoh, a medieval land where civilization prospered for centuries. Seven nations share this land.

To the west is the Kingdom of Missilow. The most nation in all the land, known for its devotion to the arts and its riches. Ruled by the severe, down-to-earth Queen Mishiro.

To the east is the Croy Empire. The largest nation of the land, known for its fearsome wyverns and overwhelming military superiority. Ruled by Emperor Kuroi, a man infamous for his boastful chutzpah.  
In the center of this region are two leagues of smaller territories:

The Eywan Federation, a land ruled under joint leadership between thirteen smaller Marches. Although the large group of houses led to imbalances of power over the years, the Federation has maintained its relationship with the other nations quite well.

Spread throughout this middle land are Bamucoh’s the nomadic Galou tribes, Bamucoh’s indigenous people, despite teaching Bamucoh’s settlers farming and cultivation and the ways of the land, tensions between the tribes and the settlers still remain. There are seven tribes in existence, the most prominent being the Jougasaki clan.

To the north of Missilow is the Theocracy of Sabino, a reclusive nation known for its devotion to the goddess of fortune, St. Yoshinon. The theocracy is governed by the blind, elusive Pope Clarice.

Residing between Missilow and the smaller territories is the Kingdom of Codamah, Missilow's sister kingdom. This kingdom is responsible for establishing and managing trade between nations, and is quite popular for mercenary guilds. Ruled by the sheltered King Ferdinand.  
Bamucoh’s skies hide a secret nation: The floating mountains of Bahn Nahm. Concealed by the clouds and unbeknownst to commoners, Bahn Nahm maintains the weather of Bamucoh. Ruled by the mysterious Queen Mussarat.

Despite minor squabbles between the nations here and there, there was enough stability to ensure peace throughout the land.

Then in the name of national expansion, the Croy Empire declared war on all of Bamucoh, their first target being the Eywan Alliance. This event sparked the bloody Bamucohrian Conflict, a massive war that has gone on for three years. Within the first year of the war, nearly the entirety of Eywan were overwhelmed and defeated. Not even reinforcements and whatever aid every nation offered

were enough to hold back the Empire. The war has left the Eywan Federation defenseless, leaving them ripe for the picking by bandit gangs left and right. Even more tensions rose as Queen Mishiro quarantined her kingdom from all of Bamucoh and left the region to seek guidance for preventing the war from escalation. She entrusted rule of the kingdom to Count Imanishi, one of her most trusted advisors.

It has been three years since the war began. As the Empire sets up colonies and outposts throughout the nation, the Eywan Federation is down on its last legs.

 

The March of Na. Ruled by Marquess Junjirou Takagi, it is one of the Marches in the Eywan Federation left standing. Most if not all of Na’s soldiers were sent on the front lines, leaving Na seemingly defenseless.

Its castle has been spotted by mountain bandits, ready to pillage an already weakened nation like predatory beasts ready to slaughter their prey.

The stress of the war has made the Marquess fall ill. Three days ago, he had sent a message for Princess Haruka to return home from her studies in Codamah. Along with the land’s newly-appointed tactician…

 

[A group of axewielding brutes with the bodies of linebackers arrive in front of Castle Amami, a lone castle surrounded by villages. Pat, the red-headed bandit leader, a thin-bearded man in his thirties wearing a metal headband brandishes his axe. One of his henchmen run up to him to say something.]

**Bandit**

Heheh, easy pickins! Weeks of camping in the Rau Mountains paid off! You were right to storm this capital!

**Pat**

Aren’t I always? With those Eywanite dogs out in the war, we can take this land for ourselves! And we'll show these people we mean business!

**Bandit**

Castles ain't the only places with loot!

(He runs into the nearest village and tosses a few torches into it, razing the houses into the ground. He dashes into the razed village, and comes out holding bags of gold.)

Meanwhile in the castle, Marquess Takagi, a slightly middle-aged man whose face is hidden by his height rests on his window, witnessing the bandit attack.

**Takagi**

Bandits are attacking this castle!? They’ve known that-urgh! (leans forward due to a stinging pain in his chest.)

**Kotori**

Calm yourself, milord! (Grabs him to help him up.) You mustn't exert yourself in your condition.

**Takagi**

Were I not in this pitiful state, I would've given those bandits a piece of my mind...

**Kotori**

Worry not, milord. I'm sure Lady Haruka received our message. She and the tactician should arrive here shortly.

**Takagi**

Much obliged, my dear Kotori. I knew I could count on you.

**Kotori**

Hm! (nods in agreement.)

**Takagi**

Who do we have left to guard the castle?  
**Kotori**

Just Dame Makoto, Dame Ritsuko, and the three squires under Ritsuko’s tutelage. Starting tomorrow, they are to sortie on the front lines!  
**Takagi  
** Nevermind that! If they are all that’s left to defend our castle, then they’re the best we’ve got! Order them to sortie and defend the castle immediate-

[The castle doors burst open, and in comes Pat. With his axe in hand, he eyes the Marquess with malice. With Takagi’s death, everything will be his!]

**Takagi**

Blast! They’ve already broken in! (Draws his sword.)

**Pat**

Damn right we have! (Turns to his fellow bandits.) Eyes on the prize, boys!

[Before he and the other bandits could set foot into the castle, a lance rushes in and blocks his advance. Said lance belonging to one of Na’s finest knights: Ritsuko Akizuki!

A young bespectacled brunette lady clad in green armor that befits a seasoned knight. Her hair is neatly tied in an upwards ponytail, looking as professional as can be. Despite being twenty years of age, she has the experience of a veteran twice as old.]

**Pat**

Guh! Who dares…!?

**Ritsuko**

I won’t let you!  
**Takagi**

Dame Ritsuko! Thank the gods you’re here!

**Ritsuko**

Never worry, milord! Makoto and my squires will be out there shortly to drive them off! Kotori! See to it that the Marquess is safe!

**Kotori**

Aye! Come with me, milord!

[Kotori and Takagi exit.]

**Bandit**

Boss! The Marquess is gettin’ away!

**Pat**

Dont’cha think I know that!? Hrngh! (Blocks Ritsuko’s lance thrusts.) Unless you boys wanna end up at the end of their blades, fall back!

[Pat and his band of bandits flee south to the castle. Once they reach a safe distance, they spot a boy and a girl riding a horse toward the castle.]

**Pat**

Hey, that must be their fledgeling of a princess! After her!

[Enter Princess Haruka Amami, a teenaged princess with twin ribbons resting on her brown hair. Donning a crimson-colored breastplate with shoulderpads and a capelet over a formal red tunic, pleated skirt and brown thighhigh boots, she fits the FE protagonist role to a T. With her trusty Rapier at her side, she is combat ready.]

**Haruka**

They’re headed our way. Hold on tightly, Producer!

**Producer**

R-right!

[Riding behind her is the Producer, a lightly robed, slightly taller man with a charismatic air around him. Though he doesn't look it, he's got a major stake in the story. He gets no physical description because he's the Producer, but for simplicity’s sake, he’s got a P-shaped head. With nothing but an Iron Sword at his hip, he can defend himself while making tactical decisions.]

**Ritsuko**

Yayoi! Fire a few shots to keep those ruffians away from Lady Haruka!

[Here comes Yayoi Takatsuki, a petite, orange twin-tailed fourteen year-old girl full of energy. Dressed in a tan shirt with an orange collar complete with a denim skirt, this commoner girl is ready to shoot some targets! Armored with nothing but a leather pauldron on her right shoulder, she aims her trusty bow, ready to pick off anyone in range.]

**Yayoi**

On it, ma’am!

[Sprinting until she reaches a good range, Yayoi flings a couple of arrows at the bandits. Anyone near their horse step back or risk getting arrows to the chest.]

**Bandit**

Woah!

**Bandit #2**

I’ve got ‘em!

[A couple of bandits with bows take aim to snipe the two, but then…]

**Ritsuko**

Makoto! Once the Princess and the Tactician pass through, shield them!

[Among Na’s finest knights is a boyish girl clad in black armor. With a lance that's as long as she is tall, and a heavy shield in hand, this capable knight can shields the strongest of blows and fights back just as hard. It takes near-peak physical condition to wear armor like that, and Makoto Kikuchi is perfect for such a role.]

**Makoto**

Hrah!

[The enemy arrows are caught by her heavy shield. As Yayoi finishes shooting, Ritsuko rushes to lift her up to hitch a ride on her horse. Makoto follows suit despite her armor slowing her down. The three regroup to the front of the castle.]

[Haruka and the Producer make it in front of the castle and get off their horse.They are then met by a pair of twin squires, both of them bustling with youth.]

[Mami and Ami are a set of young horse-riding twins clad in bright yellow armor. To tell them apart, Mami bears a longer, left-facing ponytail, while Ami bears a shorter, right-facing flared ponytail. With their lighthearted, yet mischievous disposition, these knights-in-training can be counted on to lighten the mood during battle. With a sword sheathed on her hip, Ami came prepared for battle. As for Mami, a lance is hoisted on her back and so is a javelin, perfect for confronting foes at certain distances.]

**Ami, Mami**

Princess Harurun! Good to see you safe and sound!

**Haruka**

Ah, the Squires!

**Ami**

And how do you fare, Sir Producer?

**Producer**

Umm...I’m clearly in one piece.

**Mami**

Here comes Dame Ritchan, the Yayoicher and the Iron Makoto!

[Ritsuko enters the scene. Yayoi gets off her horse and leaps in Haruka’s arms.]

**Makoto**

Glad you two made it! (Gives a thumbs up.)

**Yayoi**

Princess!

**Haruka**

(Smiles.) How are you, Yayoi?

**Yayoi**

Just happy you’re here.

**Haruka**

Dame Ritsuko, we came as soon as we could! How is my father?

**Ritsuko**

The Marquess is alive, but not too well, I’m afraid.

**Haruka**

His sickness has only worsened. (Contemplates her navel.) If only we got here sooner...

**Ritsuko**

Lady Haruka. (Pats Haruka’s shoulder.) I understand how you feel, but regret won’t solve anything. Those bandits will attack again, and if we don't act now, there won't be a home for us left to save.

**Haruka**

You're right. We should make haste! (With newfound courage, Haruka looks forward.) Now, let’s defend our castle!

**Yayoi**

Uu-uuu! That's the spirit, Lady Haruka!

**Ami**

You can count on me and Mami, the ferocious of knights! (Both twins give a thumbs up in unison.)

Haruka: Very well!

[All girls look to the sole male of the group.]

**Producer**

Wait, why's everyone looking at me?

**Ritsuko**

Have you forgotten that you're the tactician of this group? Though you were appointed tactician yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot.

**Producer**

Oh, r-right! Of course!

**Ritsuko**

We're counting on you, and we hope you make the best tactical decisions, for our sake. If you need help with anything, I'll be your tactical advisor.

**Producer**

Much obliged, Dame Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko**

Indeed. _Although I don't quite understand what his majesty sees in a man like him..._

**Haruka**

Now producer, what are your orders?

BEGIN CHAPTER

Goal: Defeat Boss

Tactical Mastery: Have Haruka defeat the boss

 **Units & Items**:

 **Haruka Amami** (Level 1 Lord)

>Inventory: Rapier, Vulnerary

>Skills: Paragon, Resolve

 **Producer** Level 1

>Inventory: Iron Sword, Vulnerary

>Skills: Paragon

 **Ritsuko Akizuki** (Level 1 Paladin)

>Inventory: Silver Lance, Iron Sword

>Skills: Discipline, Canto+

 **Ami Futami** (Level 1 Cuirassier)

>Inventory: Iron Sword

>Skills: Strength+2, Canto

 **Mami Futami** (Level 1 Gendarme)

>Inventory: Iron Lance, Javelin

>Skills: Speed+2, Canto

 **Yayoi Takatsuki** (Level 1 Archer)

>Inventory: Iron Bow, Vulnerary

>Skills: Skill+2

 **Makoto Kikuchi** (Level 1 Lieutenant)

>Inventory: Iron Lance, Vulnerary

>Skills: Guts

 

 **Enemy Units** **(10)** :

4x Brawler (Level 1): Iron Axe (3x)

3x Brawler (Level 2): Iron Axe

2x Archer (Level 2): Iron Bow

 **Pat** (Level 3 Brawler)

>Inventory: Iron Axe

>Skills: HP+5

 

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 1)**

[All girls spread out, with Ritsuko making her way southeast to a nearby village. Ami goes to attack the nearest bandit.]

BATTLE 1

[Ami VS Bandit]

HIT 100      55

DMG 12 VS 10

CRIT 2         0

**Ami**

Gotcha!

[Ami's horse runs toward the bandit, allowing her to strike him with her sword.]

**Bandit**

Urgh! Why you!

[The bandit retaliates with a swing of the axe and misses.]

**Ami**

Can’t catch me!

[0/100->37/100]

[With the wounded bandit in range, Haruka walks up to him.]

BATTLE 2

[Haruka VS Bandit]

HIT 100      49

DMG 13 VS 11

CRIT 3         0

**Haruka**

Here I go!

[Drawing her sword, Haruka stabs the bandit in the face, killing him.]

**Haruka**

I’ve won!

[0/100->70/100]

[Despite her lack of movement, Makoto walks forward with Yayoi directly behind her.]

**ENEMY PHASE**

Pat: Alrighty boys, we’re gonna do what we do best. Charge!!!

[The three bandits and an archer go north to meet the group, while two more bandits and the other archer go slightly east for a flanking attempt. Pat follows the latter group.]

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 2)**

[Ritsuko goes to visit the village.]

**Bearded Old Man**

You must be one of the knights of Na! Tis good you came by. Our village has pooled together our funds. Please use it wisely and rid our land of those ruffians!

[Recieved 10,000 Mani. The village closes its doors.]

[With a little bit of movement left, Ritsuko moves around the village.]

[Ami and Mami split up to take on two bandits.]

BATTLE 3

[Ami VS Bandit]

HIT 100      52

DMG 13 VS 11

CRIT 2         0

**Ami**

How's this?

[Ami rides to the bandit and whacks him pretty hard with her sword.]

**Bandit**

Uwa! I’ll get you!

[The bandit swings his axe and only hits the air as Ami’s horse backdashes.]

**Ami**

You fight like a cow!

[37/100->69/100]

BATTLE 4

[Mami VS Bandit]

HIT   89      80

DMG 12 VS 10x2

CRIT 3       0

**Mami**

Go!

[Mami jousts forward and strikes the bandit.]

[The bandit runs to her and swings his axe, striking her thigh.]

**Mami**

Ooough...Have another!

[Mami then strafes around the bandit to hit him again.]

**Bandit**

Aaaugh!

[The bandit has very little HP left.]

[0/100->36/100]

[Makoto walks forward, and Yayoi moves forward to engage the enemy Mami fought.]

BATTLE 5

[Yayoi VS Bandit.]

HIT 100      -

DMG 12 VS -

CRIT 2        -

**Yayoi**

I can do this!

[Yayoi shoots at the bandit with her trusty bow, finishing him off.]

**Bandit**

Urggh!

**Yayoi**

I did it! I did it!

[0/100->60/100]

[Producer walks to the other bandit that Ami fought.]

BATTLE 6

[Producer VS Bandit.]

HIT 100      49

DMG 12 VS 9

CRIT 1        0

**Producer**

Yea!

[With a sword swing to the face, the bandit falls.]

**Producer**

Now we can keep going!

[0/100->70/100]

**ENEMY PHASE**

[An enemy archer targets the nearest foe: Yayoi.]

BATTLE 7

[Bandit VS Yayoi]

HIT 74        91

DMG 10 VS 9

CRIT 0        2

**Bandit**

I have you now!

[The archer takes aim and fires an arrow. Yayoi gets hit.]

**Yayoi**

Owwie..! T-take this!

[Yayoi retaliates with another arrow, and scores a hit.]

**Bandit**

Gh! You gotta be kidding me!

[70/100->91/100]

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 3)**

[The lone archer is within Makoto's range. As such, he will be Makoto's first victim.]

BATTLE 8

[Makoto VS Bandit.]

HIT 89        80

DMG 13 VS 9

CRIT 0        0

**Makoto**

Haa!!

[With armor that heavy, Makoto powerwalks to the bandit and stabs him real good, finishing him off.]

**Makoto**

Too easy.

[0/100->60/100]

[Haruka walks past them while the twin cavaliers follow suit. Ritsuko then catches up with them.]

**Producer**

Will you be fine, Yayoi?

**Yayoi**

This is...just an arrow, pay no mind to it.

[Yayoi retreats to Makoto's side to heal herself with a Vulnerary.]

[Mami rides to Makoto’s side.]

**Mami**

Care to spare me a vulnerary, Makochin?

**Makoto**

Sure thing.

[With the vulnerary given by Makoto, Mami also heals herself.]

[The Producer walks up to Haruka.]

[Talk]

**Haruka**

Something wrong, Producer?

**Producer**

Nothing. But while we rushed over here, you tripped and dropped that sword I bought you.

**Haruka**

Oh. Thank you, Producer!

[Haruka received Iron Sword!]

**ENEMY PHASE**

[The remaining bandits: Pat, an archer and two axemen, maintain their positions.]

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 4)**

[All of the allied units on foot head to the ruined village and stay put there. The cavalier twins go past them and stay within enemy range. Ritsuko rushes close to Pat and rather than attack, waits close to him.]

**ENEMY PHASE**

BATTLE 9

[Pat VS Ritsuko]

HIT   31    100

DMG 4 VS 14x2

CRIT 0       1

**Pat**

Can’t any of you take out these pathetic knights!? I'm surrounded by idiots!

[Pat swings his axe, and Ritsuko parries it with her shield.]

**Ritsuko**

My turn!

[Drawing her sword, she slashes at him twice in quick succession, taking out three quarters of his health.]

**Pat**

Guh! The rest of the mountain bandits will never let me hear the end of this!

[0/100->10/100]

[As a prepromote, it's to be expected.]

One axeman confronts Ami.

BATTLE 10

[Bandit VS Ami.]

HIT   52      97

DMG 10 VS 14

CRIT 0        1

**Bandit**

Uoooogh!

[The bandit shuffles to the knight and swings his axe, slashing her shoulder.]

**Ami**

Oof! Here ya go!

[Ami rushes forward and whacks the bandit with her sword]

[69/100->88/100]

[The other axeman rushes to her side, attempting to flank her.]

BATTLE 11

[Bandit VS Ami]

HIT   55      98

DMG 10 VS 14

CRIT 0        1

[The bandit swings his axe, but ends up hitting the air next to Ami.]

[Swinging her sword in a figure eight fashion and then raising it up, she pumps herself up.]

**Ami**

(Eye-focused cut-in) Spoiler alert...

[The horse rushes to the bandit]

**Ami**

YOU LOSE!!!

[Ami slashes the enemy super hard, dealing three times the damage and killing him instantly.]

[88/100->56/100]

Level Up!

**Ami**

Level 2

Gains:

+1 Strength

+1 Skill

+1 Luck

**Ami**

Keep ‘em coming, keep ‘em coming!

[Ignoring his cohort's death, the archer runs forward to target Haruka. She's out of range, but he hopes to get her on the next turn.]

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 5)**

[Haruka walks up to the last wounded bandit.]

BATTLE 12

[Haruka VS Bandit]

HIT 99        55

DMG 13 VS 11

CRIT 2        0

**Haruka**

Take this!

[With her newly given Iron Sword, Haruka finishes him off by stabbing him in the face and then tripping over him afterwards. What a way for her to level up.]

[70/100->50/100]

**Haruka**

Ehehe...how silly of me.

Level Up!

**Haruka**

Level 2

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Strength

+1 Speed

**Haruka**

I’m getting better at this by the day!

[The Producer then walks up to the lone archer.]

BATTLE 13

[Producer VS Bandit]

HIT 100          -

DMG 12x2 VS -

CRIT 2            -

**Producer**

You're mine!

[With his sword in hand, The Producer slashes at the archer.]

**Bandit**

Uo!

[Then rushes to finish him off with a second slash for good measure.]

**Producer**

Alright, let’s keep this up!

[80/100→50/100]

Level Up!

**Producer**

Level 2

+1 HP

+1 Magic

+1 Skill

\+ Luck

**Producer**

This is how I flex!

[Their turn ends.]

**ENEMY PHASE**

[With nothing to lose, the wounded Pat goes after Haruka.]

BATTLE 14

[Pat VS Haruka]

HIT   58     100

DMG 14 VS 10

CRIT 0        2

**Pat**

So you're Na’s fledgling princess.

**Haruka**

What of it?

**Pat**

Heh heh...Once I take you down...the throne'll be all mine!

[Pat swings his heavy axe at Haruka's face, but she sidesteps away from its path at the right moment!]

**Haruka**

(Eye-focused cut-in) I can do this!

[Swinging her sword upward, Haruka dashes to the bandit boss at a blinding speed. Upon contact, she appears behind the enemy to the untrained eye. A slash then appears across Pat's chest.]

**Pat**

H-how? Where’d you learn...to fight like that? (dies instantly.)

[By killing the boss, Haruka gets a very generous amount of EXP.]

[50/100->50/100]

Level Up!

**Haruka**

Level 3

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Skill

+1 Speed

+1 Luck

**Haruka**

With this, I’ll aim for the top in no time!

TACTICAL MASTERY ACHIEVED!

**Producer**

Atta’ girl.

[After our heroes win the battle, they enter the castle to see Kotori and Takagi safe in the throne room.]

**Haruka**

Father! Father!

**Takagi**

(Enters the throne room.) I’m here, my Haruka!

**Haruka**

(Jumps into Takagi’s arms, her eyes well up with tears of relief.) I’m so glad you’re safe, father!

**Takagi**

You've done well to drive off the bandits, my lass!

**Haruka**

We only did what we must, father. Anyway, how does your health fare?

**Takagi**

Not so well. (Leans back on the throne to ease his body.) But I have called you and our tactician back for a reason.

**Haruka**

What might that be?

**Takagi**

Ever since Queen Mishiro cut off contact from all the region after her departure, my good friend Count Imanishi has attempted to lift that quarantine and send aid to the other nations during the war effort. My lass, I will send you to go to Missilow to as Na’s ambassador to request aid for the Federation. The soldiers who will accompany you on this journey are the knights who have fought with you today.

**Haruka**

Are you sure I'm up for this? What do you think, Producer?

**Producer**

The Marquess has his reasons. I'm sure his trust is well-placed. (Smiles.)

**Takagi**

I might have gone for this myself...and the mind is eager-Guh! (Clenches his stomach.)...But the body is heavily ailed. After you all leave, I myself will help regroup with the rest of the Marquesses and help regroup what’s left of our forces. I fear the journey will be a difficult one, so I will also arrange for The Bluebird, one of the finest mercenaries from Eywan to meet your group at the Missilow-Codamah border.

**Haruka**

(Raising her eyebrows, her mouth curls with joyful anticipation.) _Bluebird? Could that be who I think it is?_

**Ritsuko**

What is on your mind, milady?

**Haruka**

Oh nothing!

**Takagi**

Furthermore, once you depart for Missilow tomorrow morning, I will provide you a supply convoy guided by my trusted vassal Kotori.

**Kotori**

You can count on me, your highness!

**Takagi**

Until then, get some well-deserved rest, brave knights.

[It is now nighttime, and Takagi ponders by himself in his quarters. A bottle of medicine lays on the table next to his bed. His thoughts prevent him from sleep.]

Takagi: _My dear_ _Haruka..._ _._ _Ever since your parents’ assassination, I’ve raised you as my own during your infancy._ _Your growth_ _throughout the years gave me hope,_ _and now y_ _ou've blossomed into_ _such a fine young lady...ah...I can imagine how proud Lord Amami and his wife would be were they alive._

[He gets up from his bed and leaves his quarters, candle in hand, to see the sleeping princess. The sight of her resting peacefully allows Takagi to break a smile. He quietly strolls toward her and slowly kisses her forehead.]

 _Oh Haruka...what an incredible burden I've placed upon you. Please,_ _be safe and prosper on_ _this_ _journey..._

[Next morning, before the group leave the castle, Kotori appears out of nowhere to see the Producer.]

**Kotori**

Sir Producer!

**Producer**

Ah, what brings you here, Kotori?

**Kotori**

I want to inform you that you have completed a Tactical Mastery!

**Producer**

Hm? Do tell what that may be?

**Kotori**

During your travels, the Marquess has requested that I oversee your tactical prowess. As you pull off difficult strategies during chapters, I will come to reward you accordingly. Like now!

[Producer received 3000 Mani!]

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Ever-Changing World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fate befalls Bamucoh? What fate befalls out heroines?
> 
> Can Princess Haruka and the Knights of Na liberate this border town from the Mayor's clutches?

 

[Before the chapter begins, Haruka, Ritsuko and the Producer are inside a room of Na’s castle.]

**Ritsuko**

Here she comes.

**Haruka**

Greetings Producer, greetings Ritsuko. What have you summoned me for?

**Producer**

Before we embark, Ritsuko and I scouted some recruits that will join us on our cause. We will need all the help we can get, but you can recruit only one of these girls into our army. Never worry about the ones you did not choose, they might turn up to join our army at a later time.

**Haruka**

(Nods in agreement.) Very well.

[The door on the opposite side of the room opens, and four girls come out.]

[The first girl is Miria Akagi, a petite, young girl with black pigtails. Donning a white, shortsleeved tunic, red skirt and kneehigh boots, this girl seems eager to join the fray. With a bow in hand, she’s a perfect scout.]

[The second girl is Nana Abe. A teenaged-looking woman with orange hair wrapped up in a ponytail. Her maid-like getup is only a facade, as she is a dutiful member of the clergy, albeit an eccentric one.]

[The third girl is Takane Shijou, a fair-skinned teenaged woman with long white hair secured by a violet hairband. Her complexion and almost regal demeanor make her out to be a noble at first glance. But the violet robes and capelet she wears indicate her status as a magician.]

[The final girl is Eri Mizutani, a girl with short, ocean-blue hair. She gets off her pegasus and stands firmly. Realizing she forgot something, she takes her lance mounted on her pegasus.]

 

**Ritsuko**

Here they are, the four fresh recruits. Take time to carefully consider your options.

**Haruka**

Hmm…

[Haruka talks to each recruit one-by-one.]

**Miria**

Hello there! My name's Miria! I started my training yesterday...but I'll do my best to help you however I can!

**Haruka**

Wow, she’s a very young scout...what do you think of this, Ritsuko?

**Ritsuko**

A new recruit may not be immediately helpful, but I sense a real talent in her. She may not start out strong, but she could grow into one of our strongest troops.

**Nana**

I am Nana, a young, humble cleric of Missilow. I can heal allies with my staff. Take me in, and you'll be glad you did! (Smiles.)

**Haruka**

Hmm...A seasoned healer could be valuable to us.

**Ritsuko**

Certainly. She will indeed be quite valuable as we embark, but don't let her young looks fool you.

**Nana**

(Grins and holds a peace sign by her face.) Kyaha! Erg-!!(Her hand begins cramping.)

**Ritsuko**

...As we find more able comrades, her usefulness may begin to wane.

**Takane**

Pleased to make your aquaintance. I am Takane Shijou, and as you can tell by my attire, I am the finest practitioner of the elemental arts. With me at your side, your foes will learn that the elements are a force to be reckoned with.

**Haruka**

Wow. (Eyes widened at her speech.) Is she a noble by any chance?

**Ritsuko**

Don't let her mannerisms get to you. She truly is a decent magician. Perhaps not the “finest,” but given how rare it is to find mages, she could be useful.

**Eri**

I...I'm Eri. Pleased to meet you. With me here is my trusty pegasus, and I'm sure you'll need me to...go places.

**Haruka**

Interesting, it's my first time ever seeing a pegasus.

**Ritsuko**

A pegasus rider will be quite an asset. With her noteworthy speed and ability to traverse the skies, she can navigate the lands with ease. But her offense is quite lacking, and heaven forbid that an archer has their sights on her.

**Haruka**

(Strokes her chin for a while. She then selects Takane.) Gather your things, Takane. We'll depart for Missilow border starting next morning.

**Takane**

(Smiles.) You are too kind, milady. I am humbled to be at your service.

**Producer**

We look forward to your performance.

**Takane**

Indeed.

The borders between Eywan and Codamah house many towns, which allow for the smooth transportation of goods and services between nations. In wartime however, these border towns are seen as nothing but military outposts, or worse, overrun by cutthroat bandits seeking to line their pockets with loot.

The trip to Missilow is indeed a long one, so Princess Haruka and her group decide to stop at one of the border towns: the border town of Muraeda. A once popular spot for people to unwind during their journeys. But in a region where three years of perpetual war have changed everything, things are not what they seem…

[The sun sets and twilight falls. Our heroes visit Muraeda. Formerly populated by citizens having a good time, the streets of the town are now empty. The usual pair of eyes spot any visitors through the windows of houses and shops, as if the popular town has now become a ghost town.]

**Haruka**

*Sigh* It really must be a week-long trip from here to Missilow, and it’s only been the first day. Say Producer, have you been there?

**Producer**

Only once, as a schoolboy.

**Takane**

So we are headed for Missilow, one of the most prosperous country in all of Bamucoh?

**Producer**

Precisely.

**Makoto**

When we get there, I can't wait to explore the capital. (Drops her lance and sits on the ground.) Until then...we've gotta find a place to rest.

**Producer**

(Looking around at the troops.) Everyone is exhausted. It is convenient that we stopped at this town.

**Yayoi**

Where's everyone? Last time my family and I went here, there used to be a lot of people here.

**Producer**

I wish I knew, but look. (Pointing at a building.) There's even an inn for us to spend the night.

**Ritsuko**

I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.

**Haruka**

Why not?

**Ritsuko**

Going by what Yayoi pointed out, something is completely off about this town. (To Haruka.) In case any of the town’s officials come to us, let me and the Producer handle the talking, milady.

**Haruka**

Okay.

**Mami**

Yeah. This town's way too quiet.

**Ami**

I know! Maybe if we visited the houses here like we used to, we could spark some joy into this town!

**Ritsuko**

Halt, twins! I understand we've been to this town many times during your training, but now isn't the time for your little games.

**Makoto**

Who’s there!?

[Enter an adult man with a monocle. He is dressed in a noble garb, complete with a buttoned-up coat. The outfit he wears struggles to contain his bulky physique.]

**Helmsley**

Peace. I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about spending the night here.

**Ritsuko**

We’re just mere soldiers, we mean you no harm. Step aside and let us be on our way.

**Helmsley**

Pardon my own rudeness, the name’s Mayor Helmsley. I would like to welcome you into my town of Muraeda.

**Ami**

Well, he seems nice enough. Thank you mister...Mayor? Don’t mind if we do!

**Mami**

Mm-hmm-hmm~ (nods in agreement.)

[The cavaliers make their way to the inn building, only to be stopped in their tracks by Ritsuko.]

**Ami**

What gives, Ritchan?

**Ritsuko**

We mustn't relax, not yet.

**Mami**

Come o~n, we've been traveling for hours! Can't we just rest for even a minute?

**Ritsuko**

Even though we should, something seems off about this town. Something you've pointed out.

**Mami**

Ah, right...

**Helmsley**

Yes, you just need to lighten up, little lady.

**Ritsuko**

(Annoyed.) Hrm...who are you to say?

**Producer**

If I may, Ritsuko? Sir, we'd like to spend the night here, and after that, we’ll be on our way to Codamah.

**Helmsley**

Ah, I'm glad we came to an agreement. Now, you must pay me a fee for staying here, and a little bit extra for setting foot in my town.

**Producer**

Just name your price and we’ll pay whatever you want.

**Helmsley**

I think one hundred thousand Mani will suffice.

**Yayoi**

Paying that much to rest in this town? That’s not fair!

**Helmsley**

Rules are rules, kid. If you can't pay the fee, then you'll pay with your-

**Haruka**

Enough of this! All we ask is to rest here, so sir could you please just-

**Helmsey**

Hm? Interrupting the Mayor like that...you've got quite the tongue, lass.

**Haruka**

I'm Princess Haruka, and if you won’t allow us to rest here, we're leaving!

**Helmsley**

Not so fast! (Wags finger.) You're a princess, you say. Where are you from?

**Haruka**

I’m from the March of Na.

**Helmsley**

A princess from Na, you say? Isn’t that one of the little kingdoms in Eywan that fell to the Croy Empire? You must be some skinny lass looking to restore order to the land or somesuch. You know what kid, if I present you to the Croy Empire, I’ll be swimming in riches!

**Haruka**

(Readies her weapon.) If you plan to take us on by force, be warned that we will respond in kind!

**Ritsuko**

Lady Haruka!

**Helmsley**

Them’s fighting words, little lady! (The man tears off his formal wear, revealing his shoulderpad and the light garb of a swordfighter. The only surviving part of his disguise is the monocle.)

[Helmsley bolts back to the town's church, which he dubs his “mayoral office.”]

**Helmsley**

Come on out, boys! I want the princess captured and these curs killed!

[Bandits then burst out of a handful of villages in the area. Most of them are armed with axes, while a handful of them carry swords bows, and lances.]

**Ritsuko**

That went...far from expected.

**Haruka**

Either way, there’s no point in turning back now! And if it’s a fight they want, then it’s a fight they’ll get! We will liberate Muraeda from these wretched thugs!

BEGIN CHAPTER

Goal: Seize the church

Tactical Mastery: Complete the chapter in under 7 turns.

Mani: 13,000

 **Units & Items**:

 **Haruka Amami** (Level 3 Lord)

>Inventory: Iron Sword, Rapier, Vulnerary(5/5)

>Skills: Paragon, Resolve

 **Producer** (Level 2)

>Inventory: Iron Sword, Vulnerary(5/5)

>Skills: Paragon

 **Ritsuko Akizuki** (Level 1 Paladin)

>Inventory: Silver Lance, Iron Sword

>Skills: Discipline, Canto

 **Ami Futami** (Level 2 Cuirassier)

>Inventory: Iron Sword

>Skills: Strength+2, Canto

 **Mami Futami** (Level 1 Gendarme)

>Inventory: Iron Lance, Javelin, Vulnerary(4/5)

>Skills: Speed+2, Canto

 **Yayoi Takatsuki** (Level 1 Archer)

>Inventory: Iron Bow, Vulnerary(4/5)

>Skills: Skill+2

 **Makoto Kikuchi** (Level 1 Lieutenant)

>Inventory: Iron Lance

>Skills: Guts

 **Takane Shijou** (Level 2 Mage)

>Inventory: Fire, Vulnerary

>Skills: Magic+2

 

**Enemy units (12):**

3x Level 1 Brawler: Iron Axe

2x Level 3 Brawler: Iron Axe

3x Level 2 Mercenary: Iron Sword

2x Level 1 Soldier: Iron Lance

2x Level 2 Archer: Iron Bow

 **Helmsley** (Level 5 Mercenary)

>Inventory: Steel Sword

>Skills: Precision

 

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 1)**

[Our units start on the eastern side of the town.]

[Ritsuko visits a nearby mini-village.]

**Middle-aged Woman**

Don’t come any closer! Wait, are you seeking to liberate this town? Then I must ask: Have you seen Sister Yukiho anywhere? She has been gone since these ruffians have taken over our town a week ago. In my right mind, I hope she's fled to one of those holes she always digs. If something befell her-...no. I mustn't think of it. Here, in case you find her injured, take this medicine and help her with it.

[Ritsuko got Concoction!]

[With her remaining movement, Ritsuko regroups.]

[Mami rides to Makoto and trades her a javelin in for her iron lance.]

**Producer**

Alright ladies, let’s all gather behind Makoto.

**Ritsuko**

What plan do you have in mind?

**Producer**

One suited for her, after noticing those archers up front, I'll let our foes come to us.

**Haruka**

Let’s hope this plan works out.

[All units then clutter themselves behind Makoto and waits.]

**ENEMY PHASE**

[An archer walks to Makoto.]

BATTLE 1

HIT   100   89

DMG 1 VS  9

CRIT 0       0

[Bandit VS Makoto]

[The archer fires an arrow at the knight, doing only a single point of damage.]

**Makoto**

That was nothing!

[Makoto then chucks a javelin at the bowman, taking out a chunk of his health.]

**Bandit**

That won’t take me out!

[60/100->88/100]

[Another archer bandit sees Makoto and does the same.]

BATTLE 2

[Bandit VS Makoto]

HIT   100   92

DMG 2  VS 11

CRIT 0       0

[The archer fires and scores a hit, doing very little damage.]

**Makoto**

!

[Makoto spins her lance, and holds it firmly.]

**Makoto**

(Eye-focused cut-in.) This WILL hurt!

[She then chucks her javelin super-hard, the bandit was felled in one swoop.]

[80/100->35/100]

Level Up!

**Makoto**

Level 2

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Skill

+1 Defense

+1 Resistance

**Makoto**

With these gains, I can take on anyone!

[The other bandits follow suit to tackle the group head-on.]

[To the west of this small town appears a buxom woman in her early twenties. She has neck-length blue hair mixed with a shade of purple complete with a decorative cowlick on top. With nothing but a leather breastplate over a sleeveless tunic, along with tan trousers and a singular kneepad, she is lightly armored, but with her strength, she can swing that axe with ease. Azusa Miura joins the fray!]

**Azusa**

My oh my, Where did I end up now? I was supposed to meet the Bluebird at the Missilow-Codamah border. I hope I didn’t read this map upside-down again. Hm? I hear a commotion going on. Well...I guess that means I’m in the right place!

 **Azusa** **Miura** (Level 3 Fighter)

>Inventory: Iron Axe, Hand Axe, Vulnerary

>Skills: HP+5

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 2)**

**Bandit**

Uhm...Boss?

**Helsmley**

What is it, underling? And you will address me as “Mayor!”

**Bandit**

Sigh...Mayor? These wenches are tougher than we thought!

**Helmsley**

Hmph. Send a message to our supervisor and be quick about it!

**Bandit**

Why!? We should be taking them on by ourselves!

**Helmsley**

Believe me, I share that sentiment my friend, but once he comes in with his men, we’ll just see how those lowly knights will fare against the Empire!

[Azusa walks toward a lone soldier and brandishes her axe.]

BATTLE 3

[Azusa VS Bandit]

HIT   97      51

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        0

**Azusa**

What have we here?

[Azusa lunges and swings her axe at the lanceman, knocking his helmet off.]

**Bandit**

Guh! Don’t you get cocky now!

[He lunges his lance and misses because of his WTD and poor stats.]

**Azusa**

Alley-oop! And again!

[With one more swing, she kills the poor lanceman.]

**Azusa**

I guess I’ll keep going.

[30/100]

[The units on the other side move forward to engage the rest of the bandits. But first, Mami trades back her javelin from Makoto. Takane finds a mercenary.]

BATTLE 4

[Takane VS Bandit]

HIT   88      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0         0

[A magic circle appears in front Takane as she reads from her tome.]

**Takane**

Have at you!

[The circle counjures up a ball of fire which collided with the mercenary, burning him.]

**Bandit**

That won’t stop me!

[25/100]

[With her mobility, Ritsuko makes her way in front of the church to meet one of the axe-wielders.]

BATTLE 5

[Ritsuko VS Bandit]

**Ritsuko**

Go!

[Her horse sprints to the bandit allowing her to slash him quickly.]

**Bandit**

Ugh! You’re mine!

[He hacks his axe, only for her to outrun him…]

**Ritsuko**

And again!

[...and deliver a killing backstab.]

[20/100]

[The producer walks up to the lone, wounded archer.]

BATTLE 6

[Producer VS Bandit]

HIT   93      -

DMG 12 VS -

CRIT 0        -

Producer: Go!

[The producer simply lunges at him and a sword slash, killing him.]

[50/100->95/100]

[Elsewhere, Makoto notices a hole behind the nearby armory.]

**Makoto**

Producer, I’ve spotted some kind of hole there, big enough to fit a person.

**Producer**

I see, check to see if it might be a trap.

[Ami engages the wounded mercenary.]

BATTLE 7

[Ami VS Bandit]

HIT   85      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0         0

**Ami**

Here ya go!

[Ami dashes to the mercenary, sword in hand and plunges it hard enough to kill him.]

**Ami**

The daring twin scores another win!

[56/100→99/100]

[So close.]

[Yayoi retreats behind the Futamis.]

**ENEMY PHASE**

[A group of enemies appear east of the church: A group of Croy soldiers led by a commander. The commander is a crimson armored man with short black hair. His screechy voice matches his smugness.]

**Homme**

What’s the situation, Mayor Helmsley?

**Helmsley**

I’m glad you came, Captain Homme. It pains me to say that we’re having a bit of trouble. You see, we found the Princess of Na trying to rest in our town without compensation, so naturally we picked a fight with them to catch and turn her over to you. Turns out that they are a lot tougher than we thought.

**Homme**

The Princess of Na, you say? I’m happy you called us in. After a catch like this, I’ll be promoted to a position among the Imperial Archangels!

**Helmsley**

Now wait just a goddamn minute! I found her so you’d best be sharing the credit with me!

**Homme**

Do not fret. Just sit back, watch and let me handle things. You’re lucky enough that we let you parade around this port, we even call you Mayor! Count your blessings and appreciate what you’ve got.

 **Homme** (Level 4 Soldier)

>Inventory: Javelin, **Vulnerary**

 **>** Skills: Skill+2

Level 2 Cuirassier: Iron Sword

Level 2 Gendarme: Iron Lance

Level 2 Fighter: Hand Axe

**Producer**

What's this? Imperial soldiers have come!

**Haruka**

I didn't think we'd face the Empire this early!

**Ritsuko**

Whatever happens, just be ready for anything!

[The soldiers move south, and Homme has his sights on the nearest target: Makoto.]

BATTLE 8

[Homme VS Makoto]

HIT   85     72

DMG 8 VS  9

CRIT 0       0

**Homme**

What have we here? Eywanites? I thought we wiped you all out years ago! No matter, what is a soldier from a losing army to an imperial commander such as myself? The empire rules now! Kneel before our might!

[He chucks his javelin at Makoto, who takes some damage.]

**Makoto**

Tch!

[From the west, The bandits then engage the nearest enemies they see.]

BATTLE 9

[Bandit VS Mami.]

HIT   85      69

DMG 11 VS 8

CRIT 0        2

[The bandit swings his axe at the cavalier, hitting her and nearly breaking her lance.]

**Mami**

Gwa! But that won’t take me out!

[After recovering from such a blow, Mami charges at the bandit and surprisingly hits him. She takes a good chunk off his health.]

[36/100->50/100]

[The other axe-wielding bandit goes to Ami.]

BATTLE 10

[Bandit VS Ami]

HIT   61      89

DMG 11 VS  11

CRIT 0         1

[The bandit swings his axe and missed her.]

**Ami**

Nice hit, if you were trying to hit the air. Right back at ya!

[Ami lunges at him with her blade and misses. What an uneventful fight.]

**Ami**

Oh come on!

[99/100→3/100]

[And just like that, Ami levels up.]

Level Up!

**Ami**

Level 3

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Res

+1 Luck

[The fourth bandit comes down to see Takane.]

BATTLE 11

[Bandit VS Takane]

HIT   85      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        1

[The Bandit steps forward and hacks at Takane, who looks away.]

**Takane**

I say nay. Have at you!

[A magic circle appears in front of Takane's palm, a fireball comes out.]

**Bandit**

Woagh!

**Takane**

And again!

[As the bandit burns, another fireball hits him, ending his bandit career.]

[25/100->90/100]

[The last axe-wielding bandit walks to the Producer.]

BATTLE 12

[Bandit VS Producer]

HIT   61      92

DMG 11 VS  10

CRIT 0         1

[The Bandit shuffles to the producer and hacks at him.]

**Producer**

Uwagh! Now it’s my turn!!

[The producer stabs the bandit, then slashes him across the chest, ending him.]

**Producer**

I’m glad I survived that one.

[95/100->42/100]

Level Up!

**Producer**

Level 3

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Strength

+1 Magic

+1 Defense

**Producer**

This is how I flex!

[The only lance wielding soldier from the north then targets Haruka.]

BATTLE 13

HIT   85      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        1

[Bandit VS Haruka]

[A quick lance strike pierces her stomach.]

**Haruka**

Aa..! That won’t do!!

[Haruka lunges at the lanceman with a fencing stab, then follows up with a slash to the face.]

**Bandit**

Urg! They’re strong alright!

[50/100->74/100]

[A mercenary goes to Haruka.]

BATTLE 14

HIT   85      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0         0

[Bandit VS Haruka]

HIT   79     81

DMG 8 VS  10

CRIT 0       1

[The mercenary frontflips to Haruka and slashes her across the chest.]

**Haruka**

Kya! Not yet!

[Haruka stabs the enemy, but only once, taking out a third of his health. His speed almost matches up with hers.]

[74/100→85/100]

[Homme’s men make their move. First, the enemy cuirassier travels west to face Azusa.]

BATTLE 15

[Croy VS Azusa]

HIT   85      60

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        0

[Rushing at her at a seeming blinding speed, the horseman slashes Azusa’s arm.]

**Azusa**

Oof! My turn!

[Pulling her axe back for half a second, she retaliates with a strong swing. She misses the horseman.]

**Croy Soldier**

Aren’t you forgetting something?

[The lancer then goes east to the rest of the army and the enemy fighter follows suit.]

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 3)**

[First thing's first, Makoto ignores the Croy soldiers and goes to the hole behind the armory.]

**Makoto**

I see someone down there. Hey! You there!

[Inside the hole was a young, frail girl in white robes that those involved with the gods have been known to wear. Her brown hair is visible in spite of the long headdress she wore. Her robes have been tattered with dust and dirt, indicating the length of time she spent holed up in there, along with her trusty spade. Sister Yukiho requires rescuing!]

**Yukiho**

Ah! Don't come any closer!

**Makoto**

Relax, I'm here to rescue you. (Crouches and reaches out to her.) I don’t know how long you’ve been holed up in there, but I’m going to get you out of there.

**Yukiho**

Uh...h-how can I trust you?

**Makoto**

(Takes off her helmet and gives the girl a reassuring smile.) See? There's nothing to be afraid of. Here, grab on.

**Yukiho**

Uh...(Takes Makoto's hand and exits the hole.) _My...she's so dashing..._

**Makoto**

There. You’re safe now. How long have you been, if you pardon me asking, holed up in there?

**Yukiho**

When I was trying to see my auntie, I dug a hole here and hid before any of those awful bandits could find me! I've been in there since yesterday, and the battle woke me up...so I wanted to wait until the fighting ended...

**Makoto**

I see...well now that you're out of your hole, get yourself to safety.

**Yukiho**

Wait! Let me help. I want to repay you.

**Makoto**

Was I unclear? You must get yourself to safety!

**Yukiho**

Um...I know it isn't much...but I know how to heal people with my staff...

**Makoto**

A healer? We must be lucky to have you then, Sister. Stay close to me.

**Yukiho**

(Her worried face slowly turns to a smile.) Okay.

 

 **Yukiho Hagiwara** (Level 1 Cleric)

>Inventory: Heal, Vulnerary

>Skills: Miracle

 

[Yukiho walks behind Makoto to heal the nearest ally: Mami.]

**Yukiho**

Here!

**Mami**

You’re a lifesaver!

[0/100->25/100]

[Ami then rushes to the cuirassier who was fighting Azusa.]

BATTLE 16

HIT   99      63

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0         0

[Mami VS Croy]

**Mami**

Here it comes!

[Mami jousts to the soldier, lance in hand. The soldier gets stabbed through the shoulder.]

**Soldier**

Uwah! Now I’ve got you!

[The soldier's lance hits the air next to girl as her horse hops to the side.]

**Mami**

No you don’t! Now I’VE got YOU!

[Mami kills the soldier with one more lunge.]

**Mami**

No one trifles with the dashing twin!

[50/100->1/100]

Level Up!

**Mami**

Level 2

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Skill

+1 Defense

+1 Resistance

Mami: I’m really feeling it!

[Ritsuko charges to the Croy fighter.]

BATTLE 17

HIT   100    32

DMG 13 VS 5

CRIT 0         0

[Ritsuko VS Croy]

**Ritsuko**

You won’t escape this one!

[Ritsuko slashes the soldier while rushing past him.]

**Solder**

Aaugh!

[At a short distance, he tosses his mini axe, only for the paladin to swat it away and return with another slash.]

**Ritsuko**

Another enemy felled.

[20/100->30/100]

[Yayoi goes to the last remaining Croy soldier, a lancer, in range.]

BATTLE 18

[Yayoi VS Croy]

HIT   97      -

DMG 11 VS -

CRIT 2        -

[Closing her eyes to focus, she picks up an arrow and takes aim, opening her eyes.]

**Yayoi**

(Eye-focused cut-in) You’ll be sorry!

[Yayoi picks off the helpless soldier with an arrow, one shotting him with a well-placed arrow.]

[91/100->35/100]

Level Up!

**Yayoi**

Level 2

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Speed

+1 Luck

+1 Defense

+1 Resitance

Yayoi: Uu-uu~! I can hardly contain my excitement!

**Homme**

Those knights have taken out my men...I don’t need those incompetent louts anyway!

[The Producer and Haruka make their way to the church and use their vulneraries.]

[Takane nears the chuch entrance to target Helmsley.]

BATTLE 19

[Takane VS Helmsley]

HIT   85       -

DMG 13 VS  -

CRIT 0         -

**Helmsley**

As the mayor of Muraeda, I will cut you all down!

**Takane**

Flare!

[With a magic circle, a fireball hits the mayor.]

**Helmsley**

Ack! Cheap shot!

[25/100->42/100]

ENEMY PHASE

[Homme targets the frail cleric.]

BATTLE 20

[Homme VS Yukiho.]

HIT   70       -

DMG 14 VS  -

CRIT 0         -

[Homme tosses a javelin, which fortunately missed the poor girl.]

**Yukiho**

Kya! *pants* Jeez...

[The stubborn, wounded lance-wielding bandit insists on fighting Haruka again.]

BATTLE 21

HIT   85      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        0

[Bandit VS Haruka]

**Bandit**

It’s nothing personal.

[He thrusts his spear, this time nicking Haruka in the arm.]

**Haruka**

Uha! No you don’t!

[Haruka stabs him in the face, ending him for good.]

**Haruka**

Not too challenging.

[85/100→30/100]

Level Up!

**Haruka**

Level 4

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Skill

+1 Defense

+1 Luck

**Haruka**

With this, I’ll aim for the top in no time!

[The wounded Mercenary guns for Yayoi.]

BATTLE 22

[Bandit VS Yayoi]

HIT   75       -

DMG 12 VS  -

CRIT 0         -

**Bandit**

Don’t think you can escape this, girlie!

[The Mercenary frontflips to the archer and stabs her in the stomach.]

**Yayoi**

Gyagh!

[The last axe bandit targets Takane]

BATTLE 23

[Bandit VS Takane]

HIT   54      95

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        2

[The bandit swings his axe, and thankfully misses the magician.]

**Takane**

Oh?

[Takane twirls around and points her arm to the skies, then to her foe.]

**Takane**

(Eye-focused Cut-in) I’ll seal your fate!

[Out of a magic circle comes an even deadlier fireball, charring the axeman to a crisp.]

[42/100->12/100]

Level Up!

**Takane**

Level 3

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Magic

+1 Skill

+1 Luck

**Takane**

Yes, this will definitely do.

**PLAYER PHASE (Turn 4)**

[Makoto comes up to Homme.]

BATTLE 24

[Makoto VS Homme]

HIT   81      72

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0         0

**Makoto**

Hah!

[Makoto stomps forward and delivers a quick, but powerful lance strike, taking out half of his health.]

**Homme**

Urgh! You’ll regret that!

[Homme retaliates with a lunge of his own, his spear passing through Makoto’s shield and piercing her.]

**Makoto**

Guh!

[Takane walks to the edge of the church doors to target Helmsley.]

BATTLE 25

[Takane VS Helmsley]

HIT   85       -

DMG 14 VS  -

CRIT 0         -

**Takane**

Away with you!

[Summoning a magic circle, Takane conjures another fireball, killing the Mayor.]

**Helmsley**

How can this be? This city was finally all mine...

[By killing a boss, Takane levels up once more.]

Level Up!

**Takane**

Level 4

Gains:

+1 HP

+1 Magic

+1 Skill

+1 Resistance

**Takane**

Yes, this will definitely do.

[In the south, Yayoi targets Homme.]

[Mami hurries to face the swordsman fighting Yayoi.]

BATTLE 26

[Mami VS Bandit]

HIT   90      68

DMG 11 VS 9

CRIT 0        0

**Mami**

Too fast for ya!

[She impales the swordsman, barely killing him with exact damage.]

[1/100→35/100]

[Yukiho goes to Yayoi to heal her.]

**Yukiho**

Hup!

**Yayoi**

Thank you so much!

[Yayoi’s fully healed!]

[25/100→50/100]

[Yayoi can fight now! So she feels ready to take on Homme!]

BATTLE 27

[Yayoi VS Homme.]

HIT   85      72

DMG 11 VS 13

CRIT 2         0

 **Yayoi** : Here!

[Homme gets hit with an arrow.]

 **Homme** : No!

[With a javelin throw, he hits Yayoi, taking a third of her health.]

 **Yayoi** :

Kyaa! Again!

[With another arrow, Yayoi shoots Homme in the face.]

 **Homme** : This cannot be...happening…

[35/100->35/100]

Level Up!

**Yayoi**

Level 3

+1 HP

+1 Strength

+1 Resistance

 **Yayoi** : I’m getting the hang of it now!

[Yayoi obtained Vulnerary!]

**Producer**

Ritsuko, do you mind paying that armory a visit? We could use an extra weapon or two.

**Ritsuko**

Will do, Sir Producer.

[Ritsuko enters the nearby armory.]

**Clerk**

Even though there's a battle going on, I gotta stay in business. Anyway, what can I get'cha?

Wares:

Iron Sword 460

Iron Lance 360

Iron Bow 540

[Ritsuko buys a Lance and a Bow.]

 **Clerk** : That’ll be 900 Mani. Thank you!

[With no enemies left, Haruka goes to the church building and seizes it. Minutes later, some townsfolk open their doors cautiously. Without a single bandit in sight, the bandits feel free to go into town. Upon seeing the knights of Na, the townspeople are relieved.]

**Man 1**

Yes! Our town is saved! It's all thanks to these maidens!

[Enter a man with gray hairs, dressed like a commoner. There is something suspiciously important about him.]

**Man 2**

You must be Princess Haruka, I presume.

**Haruka**

In the flesh, sir.

**Man 2**

Allow me to introduce myself. (He tears off the garb he wears, exposing his well-dressed outfit.) I am the actual magistrate of Muraeda before those bandits took over. You see, I had to disguise myself among my citizens so the bandits wouldn’t come after me. Thanks to you, their reign over my town is over with! How can we ever repay you and your group?

**Haruka**

Oh, umm...Uhh…

**Producer**

Did you forget, Lady Haruka? We need some rest.

**Haruka**

Right! Sir, we’d like rest and spend the night in your town?

**Man 2**

Allow me to grant your wish, milady.

**Ami**

Didya hear that, Mami?

**Mami**

That I did, sister!

**Ami**

Quickly, to the eateries!

**Yayoi**

(Drops her bow.) Wait up, let me come with you. I'm starving!

**Mami**

Oh, we won't mind having you tag along!

[The two horsewomen and archer leave to explore the rest of the town.]

**Ritsuko**

(Sighs out of relief.) My squires have fought hard today, they’ve earned this.

**Producer**

Indeed. We should let our troops unwind once in a while.

**Makoto**

Sir Producer, we have a new member in our ranks!

**Producer**

That’s great! Where is she?

**Makoto**

Here she is, meet Sister Yukiho!

[Yukiho comes in.]

**Producer**

Greetings, sister!

**Yukiho**

Gree-(See's the Producer's face for the first time.) Eeek!

[Before Yukiho introduces herself, she cries out in fear and cowers behind Makoto.]

**Producer**

Is...something the matter?

**Yukiho**

Um...I didn't expect the tactician to b-be a man...

**Producer**

I don't mean to frighten you, but you can trust me. (Extends his hand out.)

**Yukiho**

R-really...?

**Makoto**

Indeed, he won't hurt you.

**Producer**

Makoto is right. We appreciate having a healer in our group!

**Yukiho**

T-thank you...(She shakes the Producer's hand.)

[The knights finally spend the night at the inn, it seemed to them like they have missed the feeling of sleeping in comfortable beds.]

[Come next morning, the knights of Na have finished breakfast and are ready to continue on their journey. In front of the inn, a middle-aged woman shows up to see Yukiho.]

**Middle-aged Woman**

Sister Yukiho! Praise Saint Yoshinon! Sister Yukiho's safe! (Runs to her and embraces her tightly.)

**Yukiho**

H-hello, auntie. I want to tell you that I'll be joining the knights of Na.

**Middle-aged Woman**

What?

**Yukiho**

Those knights that saved this town also saved me. So to pay them back, I want to accompany them on their travels.

**Middle-aged Woman**

Are you certain you want to do this? Their journey is not a picnic, you know. You could be running off into danger again.

**Yukiho**

I know that, and...I don't have much confidence in myself. So I think joining them would help me change myself.

**Middle-aged Woman**

(Sighs.) If that is your choice, then so be it. I don't know what came over you, being so courageous all of a sudden. What would your father think?

**Yukiho**

Father isn't around, and well...I'd rather not speak off him at this time. So this is farewell, auntie.

**Middle-aged Woman**

(Gives Yukiho one last hug.) Farewell, Yukiho. Please stay safe.

**Kotori**

Producer!

**Producer**

Yes, Madame Kotori?

**Kotori**

Here's another present for your strategic brilliance. Keep up the good work!

**Producer**

Much obliged.

[For completing a Tactical Mastery, the Producer earns a Steel Sword.]

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
